


Come With Me Now

by taibhrigh



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure is only a stopgap. Brian O'Connor and Hannibal King meet while being <em>cured</em> from being a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #15 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

**For Brian it went something like this:**

Brian O'Conner had been a patrol officer assigned to a task force looking for illegals being transported over state lines. Too bad the intel had been wrong and no one knew that the illegals were actually human beings being transported to a blood processing facility for vampires. Then again, who could have predicted vampires?

There had been a raid and some vampire bitch had found him tasty and hot. There were two months of Brian's life missing from his memories. He sometimes remembered sex, screams, blood, violence and death but it was always so mixed up he didn't know what went with what.

The next several months after that were clearer. He remembered feeding, taking what he wanted from the humans around him. Killing a vampire or two to rise in the ranks from pet to soldier. He was good at the killing and loved the taste of warm blood across his lips. He hated the bitch that made him though.

Then it was all taken away. A dart to the neck and one to the thigh. Waking up in a cell with sunlight causing his eyes to water. Being told he was cured. That he owed his life to the Nightstalkers.

~~~***~~~

**For Hannibal it went something like this:**

Hannibal King had been a soldier returned from war, disillusioned with life; or more to the point civilian life. He fell into the wrong crowd. Drugs, sex, alcohol. The more the better. If he could fuck it, drink it, or smoke it he probably had.

Then he met Danica Talos, he fucked her. She fucked him, bit him, then he drank her down. Being Danica's lapdog sucked. Having to put up with Jarko was worse. Hannibal knew he should have taken Asher's offer of a night in bed instead of Danica's; he still blamed the drugs for that bad decision.

Because of his so-called status other vampires seemed to pay him no mind. To them he was nothing but Danica's sex toy, but he was okay with that, he knew more about the vampires and their secrets than the bitch that made him. The feeling the first time he used one of those secrets and drained another vampire of their life was fantastic. It was a high without all the side effects. The human familiar who would have ratted him out to Danica, had tasted even better. 

The cash and secrets he found he turned into a nest egg that grew and grew as he played his part for Danica while working angles that she had never thought to see. He dressed as any other male at his rank--low swung pants, no shirt--and when the hunters attacked he was supposedly their perfect _weak_ target. He was struck twice with little darts and woke in a cage feeling like he'd been through the wringer and way too sober.

~~~***~~~

**Vampire hunting isn't as fun as they were told:**

Hannibal hadn't met Brian or any of the other vampires who had been _cured_ on the same raid until several weeks later. The Nightstalkers had wanted to keep them separate, reintroduce them to society and all the shit that came with that slowly.

The humans thought they had given them a second chance at _life_. That as former vampires taken against their will, they could help the cause by hunting down other vampires and turning them to ash. When he asked why they didn't try to cure the others he was told it was easier to cure the new and that the drug was still experimental.

He understood what experimental meant. He had cravings and needs and when asked he would lie. He'd learned early in the first month that he could taste a human's lie on the air and had seen what had happened when another of the _cured_ had said she still felt the need to drink blood. Her body was still on the exam table down in medical. Another two of the _cured_ were in a mud pit grave a hundred yards from the ship the Nightstalkers used as their base.

Hannibal played his time with the Nightstalkers just as he had done when he'd been with the Talos'--he gave them what they wanted to see and took in everything around him.

When he met Brian it was like he had found a kindred soul. Both lied about their cravings, their needs. Both excelled at what the humans had wanted them for--killing vampires. He would almost say Brian was like a brother to him, but that didn't apply after the first time they'd taken each other to bed. 

Hunting came naturally to both of them. Their first round as humans they'd both chosen careers with skills that could later be used to hunt vampires. As vampires they had both enjoyed the game of playing cat and mouse with their victim. They were just using those skills for something else; at least for now. They were good at hunting, very good. They even enjoyed it to some extent but there was just something missing.

If he and Brian moved quicker, healed faster, enjoyed sex a little more--and maybe a little rougher--than when they were human, or left bite marks over each other's bodies where the other hunters couldn't see, it was no one's business but theirs.

They both knew though that the Nightstalkers were becoming wary of their two best vampire hunters. They could hear the whispers and worries when the humans thought they were out of range. It didn't help that Blade had been caught in the news and Whistler Senior was now dead.

~~~***~~~

Neither he nor Hannibal had been in on the rescue of Blade from the Police Department. The Nightstalkers hadn't wanted to risk a former soldier or police officer being caught or identified by the CCTV in and around the station.

So instead Brian and Hannibal had enjoyed having the barge mostly to themselves. They'd raided Hedges weapons locker after having sex on his work bench. Then they'd seared steaks just warm enough to remove the chill from the meat cooler. The super rare steaks had been delicious and something they had to avoid eating around the _humans_.

Neither had come out of their room when the others had returned. They didn't need to, their hearing able to pick up the yelling going on two floors above. Things were changing and it didn't sound like it was good news for them.

Brian rolled over in the bed so he was laying atop Hannibal. "It's getting harder to control," he whispered. "The anger, the need, I can hear their blood moving in their veins. I want to rip their throats out."

"I know," Hannibal whispered back. "I think Danica woke him up. I feel something pulling on me and I want to follow. I'm glad I encouraged Sommerfield to take Zoe and leave."

Brian nodded. That was a sentiment he could understand. He'd lost his humanity, not his conscience. He knew that of Hannibal as well. Neither of them wanted to see the child or her mother die; neither of them wanted to be responsible for it either. 

The banging of a fist on their door had them both shouting, "What?"

"Whistler says get your asses up top," came Dex's voice through the door. 

The meeting went downhill fast. He and Hannibal stayed in the back, sitting on the yet unpacked shipping crates that had been intercepted before they could reach the Talos compound. The Nightstalkers were the brain child of Whistler Senior and his daughter Abigail. For everyone that meant that Abby was now the de facto leader in charge. She explained everything. Even pointing to them as ex-vamps and how the cure worked. Blade ridiculed them all and tried to take control of the Nightstalkers. 

Neither he nor Hannibal mentioned what was in the shipping crates. This close Brian could feel the pull Hannibal had mentioned. It both frightened and excited him. He glanced over at Hannibal and his lover nodded back. 

It was time to get the hell out of dodge.

~~~***~~~

**For Drake it went something like this:**

Drake had been awakened by unknowns. Vampires that seemed to only be able to walk in darkness. He had hoped it would be...he tried not to dwell on the past, for now that he was awake returning to sleep would require much preparation and a new location. It would take time, and he was not sure his sleeping would continue to stave off the loneliness as it once had.

The new world was not what Drake expected. It was overly crowded with humans and pollution. His people cowered in the dark and smelled of death and decay. They tasted foul to his lips; while the sun was their enemy. The future had brought progress of communication and travel, hygiene and health, but it also brought more noise.

He'd used the woman, Danica, who had dared to wake him. Taken from her his pleasure and her blood. He cared not if she would ever awaken from the bed where he'd left her. Her enforcer was nothing but ash and so were his beasts. He didn't tolerate servants questioning his orders. The gifts he offered humans were not meant to be shared with pets. His _people_ kept disappointing him.

Drake looked around the city from where he stood on the parapet, the sun was going down and he was hungry again and the strange little shop below him had drawn his eye more than once. He dropped from the ledge of the building, enjoying the way the air rushed by him to land with a slight bend of his knees in the spacing between the buildings. 

He walked around to the paved walkway that did not have the motorized contraptions that had replaced horses. Cars and vehicles he thought he remembered Asher telling him. His interactions with that particular vampire had borne fruit--bringing him into this modern time, and for now that was keeping him from draining Asher and any childe he had made.

The shop front bore pictures of things called _vampires_ , offered piercings and tattoos, and toy Dracula Fangs. Toys that proclaimed "Vampires are cool" and "I want to suck your blood" littered the shelves along with boxes of food stuffs and bottles that looked as if they were filled with blood, but Drake could smell a sugary scent wafting from them, their labels claiming they were "High Energy Drinks" and "Tasty Morsels."

Any other day Drake might have been slightly amused; today was not such a day. There were three people in the shop--two young men by a counter and a girl sprawled across a chair. He licked his lips; they smelled young and fresh. He barely allowed any of them to speak before he was grabbing the girl who had sat in the chair up by her hair. He ignored her as she twisted about like a fish on a line. The smell of fear washed through the room as his fangs lengthened and bit into the girl's neck. The girl kicked out a few more times before going limp. Her blood was warm and rich with flavor. He bit deeper, taking it all until there was nothing but a useless shell that he dropped back into the chair.

His other prey hadn't moved. Too stunned to fight or run. The little bell over the door gave a chime and it seemed to bring the two boys out of their fog-like state. Panic and screaming started as the two boys tried to run towards the door. 

Drake turned to look at the two men who had entered the shop; who were blocking the door and the escape of the rest of his meal. Both were well built, warriors of some fashion, strong. Pretty too. The leaner of the two had vibrant blue eyes and blond hair. The other had rich brown eyes that screamed mischief. Neither smelled human to him, but both seemed familiar.

"What are you?" he asked.

The two men looked at each. The brown-eyed one shrugged his shoulders before the blond one answered, "We no longer know."

~~~***~~~

"We were human," Brian answered with a trivial roll of his shoulders as if maybe he had realized that perhaps that statement had never been true.

Hannibal noticed Brian tilt his head slightly to the left as if unraveling something he had missed as his partner looked at the man, the first vampire, who stood before them. 

He knew what Brian was thinking because he was thinking the same. Blood stained the ancient vampire's lips and chin and he wanted to...he licked his lips, just as Brian did, before Brian finished his sentence. "Then vampire, then human. Ish. Again."

Hannibal exhaled a short laugh before grabbing one of the boys by the neck and giving him a shake. "Shush, we're trying to have a conversation."

"But he's, he's..."

Hannibal laughed. "A vampire, yes. The first one," he said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket pocket and before the boy could even comment he was fastened to a shelf with a shirt tied between his teeth to keep him from making too much noise.

Brian turned the lock on the door before flipping the sign to _closed_ , while Hannibal handled dimming the lights. All this happened in less than thirty seconds. 

The second boy was grabbed by Drake, who placed a hand over the boy's mouth, silencing him. "You know who I am?" Drake asked them.

"Even better," Brian answered, walking around the chair where the dead girl lay sprawled. He ran his finger across the neck wound before lifting the blood coated finger to his mouth and tasted. "We know what you are."

Hannibal moved to stand next to Brian, watching as his lover dipped his finger into the red liquid again. He didn't even question it when Brian offered him the taste, he just took it. The first taste of pure human blood since they were _cured_ was like riding on ecstasy. Oh how he had missed that taste.

"Do you?" he heard the first vampire ask. 

"Yes," he and Brian answered together. 

"We have felt your presence in the city," Brian said. "As if it was a song calling to our very being."

They watched as Drake's form changed. Skin hardening almost to bone, horn-like protrusions erupted from his head and shoulders, mouth splitting open at the center of the jaw to show impressive rows of teeth. Hannibal and Brian had dreamed of this for the past two days. They had seen the relics they had stolen away from both vampire and hunter and now resided only in a location they both knew. They had felt the power that seemed to seep from the armor.

Hannibal stepped around the chair and walked towards the first vampire that history had recorded. He removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them toward the checkout counter.

"Make us whole again," he said, tilting his neck to the side in offering.

~~~***~~~

Drake let the mewling boy-child he'd been holding onto go. These two men intrigued him, neither seemed frightened of his second form. If anything, they seemed very appreciative of it. He could tell these men were lovers, their scents entwined with one another. The closer they came the more Drake could scent the taint of the vampires of today on them, but over that, growing stronger was something else. Something almost familiar.

The blond secured the second boy in much the same manner his lover had before removing the clothing that covered the top half of his body. These men confused him but they were offering and Drake wanted a taste. He wanted to know why this offering felt so different than what Danica had given him.

It took more effort than he would have thought to take them both to the ground, their slender forms hiding strength that was not human. One taste from each and he wanted more. Watching them taste each other, Drake knew he wanted them; and not dead. He wanted them stretched out below him, riding above him. He wanted their light and darkness, their hearts, and everything else about them. His teeth left marks along the right side of the dark-haired one and along the left side of the blond. 

Drake fed them drops of his blood, teasing them until none were wearing clothes. He knew now who these men were, his warriors. The promised warriors from long ago. The ones who would ensure that all did as he ordered. 

These men would never crawl to kiss his feet. They would bow, but never lower themselves to supplicate; even as falsely as Danica had. He knew that these men were his, and as he took them from the human world he knew he would have their absolute fidelity.

~~~***~~~

**The Waking:**

The first thing Brian saw upon waking was a large Count Chocula cereal box pillow. It was enough of a shock to have him reeling back into the body that was behind him.

"That's not funny, Hannibal," he muttered, knowing who had propped one of the pillows in just the right spot to be the first thing Brian would see when he woke.

He rolled to sit up. They were laying in a pile of shirts, throws, and pillows. Anything that could have been used to make cushioning for a makeshift bed. He had a vague memory of throwing things into the pile but still knew Hannibal was responsible for the cereal pillow placement. He picked it up and used it to hit the still sleeping Hannibal before just dropping it on Hannibal's head.

The store's door still signaled they were closed, and that was for the best. There was blood on half the surfaces and ten bodies that Brian knew were cold and empty. They had been messy at first. The store would probably never reopen; or in today's media-driven world maybe it would. 

He stood, stretched out his muscles and padded naked over to the dentist chair that sat in one of the few rings of sunshine let in through the mostly covered windows. The chair had obviously been used for tattooing and piercing. The woman tied to the seat tried to struggle and scream but the gag and belts kept her from escaping or making much noise. Her scent was a mix of desire and fear, as she had been tied to the chair most of the night--a ring side seat for almost everything that had happened. 

Brian licked his lips, the first time around blood had just been blood, but now he knew better. He knew what desire and fear tasted like, he knew how to coax either one into devotion or another emotion. He straddled her legs before pulling her head to one side. He rolled his neck a little, feeling his mouth split open for feeding and then bit the woman's neck on the left side.

He took several long swallows before releasing the woman and sliding out of the way to let Hannibal replace him. Hannibal pulled the woman's neck in the opposite direction and bit. Brian didn't need to turn his head to know that Drake, the first vampire--his Sire, his King, his Lover, and his Mate--was watching them.

Brian didn’t wipe the blood from his face before walking over to Drake. He straddled one of Drake's thighs and leaned forward to let his new lover's tongue lap at the blood staining his lips and chin before moving in for a kiss. Moments later Hannibal joined them and Brian pulled back to watch as Hannibal's chin was licked clean before Drake kissed him as well.

~~~***~~~

Hannibal broke the kiss with Drake and turned to take Brian's mouth. The kiss they shared was all encompassing, even as they moved as one to their new mate. They shifted only slightly so that Drake's body was situated between them and then only with the simple fangs of a normal vampire, they bit, each taking one side of the neck.

Drake's hands came up to hold their heads in place even as their own hands slid down the first vampire's body until their fingers were entwined around Drake's cock. Drake's body arched ever so slightly. 

Hannibal and Brian released Drake's neck at the same time. They shifted about on the makeshift bed until Hannibal was leaning over Brian. They tasted their lover on their lips and then Hannibal was moving Brian's legs, shifting him about so that in one slow stroke his own cock could enter Brian. Their rhythm was only slowed when Drake's hand ran down Hannibal's back from one tip of his spine to the other. Then as Brian arched and Hannibal got ready to thrust forward again, he found he no longer had to thrust forward or rock back, Drake was doing it for him, to him.

He now understood the feelings he had sensed from Brian hours early when their positions had been reversed--as Drake worked Brian's body as Brian had worked Hannibal's. It didn't take long for any of them and the climax roared through them in a manner that would have shattered his human mind and body a day before.

When they separated, he let Brian pull him down to rest against him as they watched Drake finish off the woman in the chair. Hannibal felt nothing at the woman's death, she deserved it. She had sold her own daughter to a drug dealer so she could get her next high. The drug dealer was one of the other bodies on the floor, the child had been left at a nearby fire station, and the woman was getting her just rewards.

Hannibal had never let his sixth sense control his actions, had tried to bury it down until he forgot it even existed, but with that first drop of blood from Drake it had awakened. It had all but demanded to be listened to, used. It was stronger now and so was he. Neither he or Brian were vampires, they were Drake's. Better, fiercer, and soon would have a second form.

He ran his fingers across the bite mark on Brian's right shoulder. Its tri-teeth impression very similar to the pattern of marks on Brian's left side, but those marks belonged to Drake. These, he thought, as he ran his fingers from one to the next along Brian's right side, were his.

"And these mine," Brian told him as his lover ran his fingers over Hannibal's left side. Hannibal shivered in pleasure. He wasn't shocked that Brian knew what he was thinking, for Brian's talents were no longer hidden either.

~~~***~~~

Drake watched his lovers move about each other. Their hunt early this morning had shown him how much they truly moved as one. How much they were meant to be one of his true people. Their new awakening meant they no longer had to hide skills they had kept buried. Skills that would have marked them as inhuman even when they had been nothing but mortals. They had come to him when he most wanted to tear down the world around him; now he would spare part of it.

Before he had gone to ground a wise woman had told him he would find what he needed most. He had slept hoping those words were true and when he had woken to Danica Talos he had felt betrayed. Then they came to him. His Compassion and Judgment, for that was who his Mates were. They tempered him and each other. The world would soon change for the better.

But his mates were not ready yet, they still needed to feed. The changes to their bodies were incomplete. He brought them the last two humans and they rolled to their feet and from one step to the next their appearance changed; soon after two more empty bodies joined the eleven others on the floor. The final changes would settle once they had fed on vampire blood; for the LaMagra--the true name of his people--could feed on both.

"It is time to leave this storehouse," Drake said, placing his left hand on Hannibal's right shoulder and his right hand on Brian's left shoulder. Sliding his hands up their necks to cup the back of their heads. "It is time the vampires remember they have a King."

~~~***~~~

**The Burning:**

Drake called them his Compassion and Judgment. Brian had thought that was an unrealistic title to give them, but after what he and Hannibal had done tonight, maybe it wasn't. If he closed his eyes he could see the rain of fiery ash as his sword had cut through vampire after vampire. He could still smell the blood of each mercenary he had killed. 

Brian tilted his head and looked into the crowd of people until he found the one he was searching for. He could see it so clearly, three nights ago the man had sat on the same stool, finished off the three bottles of beer in front of him, took a hit from whatever drug he had in his pocket and then attempted to drive home. He succeeded in driving home, sideswiping a car that rolled down an embankment, killing everyone inside. The man had continued on as if nothing had happened.

He wanted to drain the man of his life. Leave an empty shell. He also wanted the man to suffer, he could carelessly drop the man off in front of one of the blood houses where the man would come close to dying every few days.

"Or you could just let those cops arrest him," Hannibal told, wrapping his arms around his waist and propping his head on his shoulder---basically keeping Brian from going after the man.

"You called the police?" Brian asked, not trying to move out of his lover's hold.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because neither of us need to feed; nor do I want to cleanup a mess, because right now you would simply tear that man's limbs off."

Brian thought about it for a second. That did sound appealing. The thought fled as soon as lips began sucking at his neck. "Fine," he said, tilting his neck to give Hannibal better access while still remembering what else they had done that night. "I concede for now," he added as Hannibal's fangs grazed over the pulse point.

"Good," Hannibal said, and Brian could feel the smile on his lover's face from where it rested against his.

"Besides," Hannibal continued. "We need not draw more attention than necessary from the human hunters. You know as well as I do that the Nightstalkers are no doubt looking for us."

Brian nodded at that thought. Days before they had decided to leave they had each drawn a pint of blood. That blood, their guns and trackers, and several torn clothes had been left in an alley. It would buy them some time, but sooner or later they were going to have to face the human hunters.

With one last look, Brian nodded and Hannibal loosened his hold. A few minutes, later they left the bar and headed back to the office building that had once belonged to the Talos siblings.

~~~***~~~

Hannibal followed Brian back into the building. If they were going to keep the building they were going to need to hire a cleaning crew. A very discreet one. There were piles of ash everywhere. There was even some ash still moving on the air currents produced by the air conditioning system for the building. There were also a dozen or more bodies of the hired mercenaries who had stood guard over the building during the day.

Those humans that had been marked as familiar were currently all locked in a storage room. Their status had been put on hold when Brian had needed a moment to himself.

The elevator ride to the top was halted when Hannibal pulled the emergency stop, backed Brian into the wall for what was only supposed to be several minutes of kissing but ended up with Hannibal on his knees and Brian gasping and panting above him. With one final slide of his lips down and up Brian's cock, Brian was moaning out a release and pulling him back to his feet for another kiss. The kiss ended with Brian's hands down his pants. 

As the elevator once again continued on its way up both men started to relax. Hannibal hadn't even realized he had been tense until moments ago.

"I think our emotions, wants, and thoughts feed off each other," Brian said, stopping the elevator again. "I think that's how this works. It always seemed we were able to move and fight around each other before, as if we were talking; now it's just more."

Hannibal had to agree. It was one of the things that had made the Nightstalkers a little wary of them. It had taken a lot to convince them, and maybe himself, that it was only because he and Brian had learned similar skills for their chosen human careers. Now though, he wondered if maybe their entire lives had been leading them to this. Leading them to Drake. If they had found the relics, he was almost positive they would have been among those to wake Drake from his slumber.

"If I had been in the area, back before, and found you first," Brian admitted, "I would have chased you until you agreed to be turned."

"Me too," Hannibal agreed and it reinforced his previous thoughts.

The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out together. A quick look around the room told them everything was mostly as they had left it. A handful of vampires that had once been part of the Talos Clan were huddled on one side of the room. A few more from different clans were sitting in another corner. So far they had been spared.

Asher was sitting at a table talking to Drake. The man had been planning a coup against his sister for years and Hannibal sort of owed the vampire an apology, which Asher might not ever get verbally. "I really should have taken you up on your offer," he said to the vampire, before leaning down and placing a kiss on Drake's right cheek.

Asher made a face at the comment. "As you turned your previous sire to ash a few hours ago, I am unsure how to take that."

Hannibal laughed and Brian looked at Asher from his side of Drake. "Tell me you had not been planning your sister's demise since before Hannibal came into your life."

Asher didn't look away, no matter how much Hannibal could sense the vampire wanted to. "I cannot."

"Then we're all good here," Brian answered. Between his and Hannibal's _new_ skill set they now knew that Asher had sent all but two of the seven he had sired away in hopes of keeping them safe. 

Hannibal could sense that Asher still mourned the loss of three of his children. One had been lost due to the human hunters, one to Blade--which explained the man's hatred of the hybrid as that childe had loved life and learning and rarely left the library at the University. The third childe, had been the cause for Asher's plans to end his sister's life for she had murdered his first childe for the sole reason that Asher had disagreed with her.

"I can take away the pain," Hannibal offered, probably the closest to that apology he was going to get.

Asher shook his head. "No," he said. "It is all I have left of them, but I thank you for the offer."

~~~***~~~

Drake listened to his lovers as they talked to the vampire. The two had been beautiful to watch as they had cut down the vampires and human foot soldiers who had welcomed them back to the tower. He had not left the woman, Danica, as close to death as he had thought; or perhaps her madness had given her strength to kill two of her own people for the blood that would heal her.

Her madness had reeked through every pore of her body. She believed herself Queen. For Drake there had only ever been two Queens in his life and they were both dead. One his mother; the other a friend and lover, but never his mate.

His Compassion, his Hannibal, had shown the woman no mercy. And all of whom reeked of her madness had soon joined her fiery ashes that had filled the air.

His Judgment, his Brian, had shown an even greater fierceness as he had moved about the room. He saw only a few who did not deserve the punishment of death; and fewer who had no need for redemption.

Several of the judged lost their lives as Hannibal and Brian fed, finishing the last part of their change. They would only grow stronger from here.

Drake thanked the gods of old for sending him the old wise woman who had foretold the existence of his mates for even now he felt more balanced; more ready to lead his people.

Things were going to change. The vampires of this world had woken him and now they would all have to face him and his lovers. The human hunters would need to be dealt with as well. But first he needed to fix this vampire so that he was of more use to them.

He didn't give Asher a chance to struggle. He slit his wrist and forced the vampire to drink. Asher only took two swallows before he was screaming and blood seemed to seep from his pores. It lasted several minutes and then the vampire passed out.

Drake turned to Asher's childe. "He will need fresh blood when he wakes. Tomorrow we shall talk again." He turned to the other vampires in the room. "Do not leave here or your lives will become forfeit."

That night, after his lovers had fallen asleep, he had a waking dream of the old wise woman.

"There is still more to come," she told him. "Not all of your past has been lost."

**~end~**


End file.
